digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ryo Akiyama
Tamer/Adventure With Ryo actually originating from the Adventure universe and crossing to the Tamers, could it be possible that there is a way the DigiDestined or the Tamers could communicate with one another traveling through portals? Eyes? "Ryo's eyes changed color from Anode/Cathode Tamer to Digimon Tamers, from brown to blue. Due to Ryo having also showed up in Brave Tamer with blue eyes, so presumably this wasn't a continuity error." Is this true, and do we want to cover it? 18:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I the poster noticed it from the gamefaqs(.com) pictures of each respective game. Ryo having brown eyes in Anothe/Cathode Tamers (Veedramon Version) is pretty clear from the intro, while Ryo having blue eyes is harder to tell from the pictures from the following games, but it seems to be so. Note that I haven't got the wonderswan games in my posession. just a show I don't see how this is possible :O I thought in Tamers, adventures and stuff like that, was just a tv show, and digimon was just a card game as well? So I'm a little confused now. :Dimension jumping. 07:51, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Ryo Akiyama's Appearance in Digimon Tamers Ryo Akiyama didn't appear on Digimon Tamers until the 3main Characters such as Takato, Henry wong and Rika Nonaka traveled to the digital world, you can see him around a certain Episode during the series. --(Dan67 15:48, February 13, 2012 (UTC)) Konaka's notes quoteEven before I had joined the Digimon Tamers team, there was a character that had already been destined to appear in the third season of Digimon. This was Ryo, the main character of the WonderSwan Digimon game. As Ryo was a very popular character in Japan, the plan was to draw him into the TV series, as well. However, since Digimon Tamers has a very different world view and continuity from the previous Digimon series, it was difficult to figure out how to introduce him. I let Mr. Motoki Yoshimura handle all of Ryo's character development, as Ms. Genki Yoshimura was the screen writer for Ryo's first episode. Ryo's refreshingly confident personality doesn't exactly contradict the character from the WonderSwan game, but I still feel that it made him uniquely part of the Digimon Tamers world./quote quoteRyo (WonderSwan game character) This is a character well-known among the child audience, so introduce him as a "very talented digimon tamer" after the mid-point of the series, as a repeated guest character. Different from the game, Ryo's priority as a TV series character must be heightened, and he must be given his own Partner Digimon. The digimon's power, strength, and heroism should make Ryo all the more attractive. ** How about Cyberdramon.....? * Special Notes- Ideas at this point in time When the Digital World Invasion began (about half a year ago), a young boy who lived in Kyushuu disappeared without a trace. That was Ryo. Long before Takato and friends came to the Digital World, he Digitized himself and explored the Digital World. To a certain extent, he knows about the Digital World and can be guide Takato and his friends. => At the end of the Digital World Chapter, he returns to the Real World and goes back to his home in Kyushuu. /quote ' Ryo, Ryo. ' I find that Ryo appearing in all 3 seasons at some small portion or another to be quite confusing because in Tamers he does not even give hint that he knows anything that ever happened in Adventure and Adventure 02. I think for the entire Digimon seasons they should have connected them all, like they did in seasons 1 and 2. --Digimason 03:20, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Dimension jumping Kryten? Lanate? Also, do we want to start a page about the multiverse, or do you prefer to wait until some fiction actually focuses on it? So far, there hasn't been much about the multiverse outside of some characters being able to travel it, summoning other characters from different universes, and MetalFantomon using an energy supply from another dimension's Digital World. 14:47, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :I would just have a section on the main Digital World page focusing on interaction between parallel Digital Worlds or other dimensions such as Witchelny. 19:04, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::For the movie date, I would either pull it back to just "March 2000" or keep the ref note, but point it specifically at an anchor on the our war game page discussing the timing issue. ::For the Tamers date...honestly, a major result of relativity is that time and space are basically synonymous, so there's no reason for us to expect that the date in one dimension has any sort of conncetion or conversion to the date in a parallel dimension. For all intents and purposes, traveling through time and traveling through dimensions are the same thing, so the objection to the date we saw on the forums is absurd. We should just state "in 2000 of the Tamers universe" or some equivalent, and to hell with the ref note. 19:08, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Article Format? So how exactly do we tackle the format for the Ryo article? It bothers me that this page is lacking in information, and I'm assuming it's because no one is sure how to edit this chronological mess. Even if we take Seki's word on Ryo being one and the same in all three (four?) universes he appears in, which I assume we do, how do we make this a readable page? A great deal of happenings in Ryo's story occur at the same time as others - for example, Ryo watching the Diablomon battle with Ken in Tag Tamers, but watching it in Turkey in Our War Game. Personally, I would split them into different sections on the page - WonderSwan games, Adventure 02 and Tamers - but maybe someone else has a better idea?PinkKabuterimon (talk) 03:15, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, the lack of info is because of a lack of translations of the game. I'll try to add more to this page when I'm in vacation, but right now I'm too busy. 11:52, May 12, 2015 (UTC) ::The lack of translations isn't as much of an issue anymore. Ajora over on Tumblr has translated the scripts of Tag Tamers and D-1 Tamers and is working on Anode/Cathode Tamer. I think she's done some good summaries of the good majority of Brave Tamer, too. They're linked here, I'm sure they'll help in the future: http://ajora.tumblr.com/post/58380017294PinkKabuterimon (talk) 13:48, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Ryo Akiyama in Digimon Adventure tri. Do we want to claim the guy that briefly appears in Bokura no Mirai is effectively Ryo Akiyama? A few aspects to consider: 1) Konaka has stated several times that he was "compelled" to include Ryo in the cast, because of his popularity in the moments, so it hasn't necesarry to fit into the continuity in Tamers. However, by the end of D-1 Tamers, Ryo is considered "death" by the people in the Real World, after being sent to another dimension and time by ZeedMillenniummon. 2) The physical similarity is undeniable. To make a comparison: Some people claim that it cannot be the same, because it has a different color of eyes (in Tamers, he has dark blue eyes); however, in their original appearance in the Adventure-verse, it has brown eyes. Also, with the new artsyle in tri., I can totally see this guys being Ryo somehow. I mean, Mimi is quite more different from the old Mimi than this Ryo from the old Ryo. Not to mention even if this wouldn't make sense, it's not like tri. cares much about consistency. On the top of that, the guy who appears next to him it's the same guy as in "Bokura no War Game", so I assume this is much more than a casual coincidence. What are your thoghts on this guys?--Charles.929 (talk) 14:39, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :It honestly seems more likely that the tri. authors just didn't realize that was Ryo to begin with. 17:52, May 7, 2018 (UTC) ::Please, don't upload subtitled images to the Wiki, even if they are official source. Use Imgur for that. We don't need images that only exist to illustrate a point on a talk page. And we already have an image of Ryo from Our War Game!. ::Also, yeah, I'm with Kryten here. This red-haired guy is wearing a local headwear like the other two, almost like he's a local from the place (which should be Turkey according to the storyboard, but I don't know if those are Turkish clothes, and the girl's hairstyle and clothes makes me think of places like China or Mongolia instead. In fact, first time I saw the episode I thought she was Yue Hong). Compare that grey thing around his sweater with Ryo's own sweater. The mountain boy here is wearing a thing that is separate from his sweater, while with Ryo the grey part seems to be part of the sweater's design. ::My final verdict is that red-haired Eurasian mountain boy is not Ryo. 19:47, May 7, 2018 (UTC) :::It's not totally unlike traditional Turkish villager clothing. Though at how vague it is, it could also be some form of Slavic or middle Asian outfit. I can't find a clear match. 21:35, May 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::The point is that this final movie has tried so hard to estabish lots of parallelisms with Bokura no War Game, starting with the title itself, Diablomon attempting to shut down all the Internet around the World aka. the Reboot, and some tipbits like this cameos. I've seen on Twitter the storyboard of BnWG in which it is stated that this one is Ryo Akiyama, so even if the writters of tri. weren't aware of this, maybe they made a pun on it, which means they are the guys that appeared giving support to the Children back then, all grown-up. So even it's unintentional, this guy must be a grown-up version of the Ryo Akiyama of BnWG. By the way, the may perfectly look like an Uralic or Russian tribe, but they could also come from the northern island of Japan, or even the mountains from the main island or so on. I suggest to wait for a possible script of Bokura no Mirai, if it's going to be any, and if not make a decision. Tri. can be so vague and fustrating sometimes...--Charles.929 (talk) 23:14, May 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::::It doesn't have to "must be" anything, though. It doesn't look like the right age for Ryo, and Ryo according to prior canon is in a separate universe. It's totally possible that they've just duplicated a character because they weren't paying enough attention. 13:56, May 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::It's pretty clear that they are duplicating some characters to playing a pun on "Bokura no War Game"; Ryo is not the only case in fact: ::::::::However, even if it's due to the negligence of the authors, that weren't aware that this guy is Ryo Akiyama watching the combat somewhere in Turkey, it's obvious that this character from "Bokura no Mirei" it's meant to be a grown-up version of the guy from "Bokura no War Game". It's a similar case to the Agumon of Adventure OVA, it doesn't make any logic but it's canon after all. We know for granted that Ryo should be in another universe, but this fact doesn't apparently make any logic canon-wise anyways (Konaka has stated this several times); but this is more a matter of evidence than logic. So at least, I'd suggest to admit this character somehow as Ryo, or at least do a mention in the Character's page. After all, we all know that the Mysterious Man/Dark Gennai is not in fact the Digimon Kaiser (not at least Ken Ichijouji) nor the original Gennai from Adventure, and there's mentions of this guys in both Character's pages, which I personally find pretty appropriate. --Charles.929 (talk) 12:12, May 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm definitely okay with mentioning that it's supposed to be Ryo, but I'm more going off whether it should be considered a continuity error (true Ryo) or not (Ryo misidentified as random Turk). We'd still record it, but we'd probably have a note (like with the Sovereigns) explaining the lunacy. After all, tri. could be a splinter timeline where Ryo never disappeared. 18:32, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::::The main thing to disprove it tbh, is that all three in that scene have season one digivices, whilst when Ryo got his own digivice - he got a season 3 digivice. It can't be Ryo, it just some random guy.Marcusbwfc (talk) 05:06, September 29, 2018 (UTC) :Ryo got a season 1 digivice too. 13:23, October 1, 2018 (UTC) ::Alternate explanation: whatever force made replacement parents for Ryo in the Tamers universe, made a replacement Ryo for his parents in the Adventure universe. This character is Ryo, but isn't, simultaneously, possibly similar to the idea that the children leave their physical bodies in the real world. 13:25, October 1, 2018 (UTC)